The applicant's long-term career goal is to conduct a program of clinical community-based participatory research aimed at prevention of chronic disease through the promotion of physical activity with underserved and disenfranchised populations. Historically, these populations have been omitted from clinical research and are at high risk for chronic illness. Immediate goals are to expand current research skills, incorporate a community-based participatory research approach, and work with a Latino community. To achieve these goals, a focused career development plan is proposed to1) acquire advanced theoretical knowledge and practical experience with conducting community-based participatory research aimed at physical activity promotion in Latino youth, 2) gain literacy in Latino culture, Spanish language, and knowledge of Latino health issues, and 3) gain advanced skills and mentored experience in designing and implementing interventions aimed at physical activity promotion. Research to be conducted will use a community-based participatory approach to address the lack of physical activity in Latino adolescents, which is a major risk factor for coronary heart disease (CHO), the leading cause of death in the US. Latinos comprise 13% of the population of the US and are the fastest growing minority group. Latino youth bear a greater burden of CHD risk factors, compared with white non-Hispanic youth. In order to improve long-term cardiovascular outcomes for Latino youth, we must address risk factors early in adolescence. Increasing physical activity is one way to reduce CHD risk in Latino youth. There is a paucity of research directed toward promoting physical activity among Latino youth and this study addresses this critical gap. Thus, the specific aims of the proposed study are to 1) assess and evaluate community resources for physical activity, and 2) develop and assess the feasibility of a culturally appropriate physical activity intervention for middle school Latino adolescents. Qualitative and quantitative data will be collected for the community assessment. Based on the analysis of the community assessment data, the physical activity intervention will be finalized in partnership with the community. Both qualitative and quantitative data will be collected for the feasibility assessment. The feasibility assessment will include a process evaluation, identification of barriers to participation by the adolescents in the intervention, and an outcomes evaluation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]